


Futura

by Isil_801



Category: VROMANCE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isil_801/pseuds/Isil_801
Summary: Hyunkyu has trouble accepting how some things seem to be changing, and how those changes seem to be distancing him from Hyunseok.





	Futura

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Futura (versión en español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327760) by [Isil_801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isil_801/pseuds/Isil_801)



Shouldn't it make me glad to see him finally daring to leave his shell?

I've been by his side for some time, a few years now, and I can say he's finally leaving his awkward phase behind.

Long gone is the reserved guy who would turn to look directly into my eyes during any performance for reassurance, long gone is the guy who needed confirmation.

I won't lie, that makes me feel nostalgic, and with hesitation I'll say I'm glad. But deep down, something I won't dare to admit out loud, the truth is, now I'm the one who is feeling insecure.

It might just look like skinship (it probably is), but now he won't hesitate to stick his tongue out when he's about to eat a cookie hanging from Chandong's mouth; he won't hesitate when it comes to improvise a kiss to Janghyun's cheek during a stream, letting them touch his legs in a manner that could be interpreted as "too intimate"...

And I'm left trying to catch up; being ridiculous enough to believe the answer is to one up him.

How has nobody called my bluff?

I sometimes feel ashamed by my own behavior; trying to get his attention in the most forceful way. I should be embarrassed, but I feel like he has driven me to this.

How I want his attention solely on me, how I wish the insecurity was back, his insecurity, of course. But no... he now slides through life with smoothness and loudness unparalleled.

So I won't even try to excuse myself with this escapade. This mind-numbing night, trying to run away from my own feelings while drinking irresponsibly... not that I want to get Janghyun into any kind of trouble, but I just needed this; to get a five minute break from my mind, from my heart.

The thing is, it didn't help at all. Every time I raised my glass a new reason seemed to appear in my head to despise the closeness between Hyunseok and Chandong.

I mean, why wouldn't they be close? They were the youngest and our managers seemed all too willing to always pitch them against "the eldest team" on every broadcast and event. And don't even get me started on that "Beautiful" cover; just the two of them, and every fan requesting them to sing it again and again.

And so came the flashes of them celebrating a victory, while hugging each other and swirling around; Chandong getting comfortable while using Hyunseok as a human body pillow; Chandong's hand going up his thigh while trying to stand up from the couch... So many small instances which now seemed so intentional.

My muddled mind had convinced itself that Chandong was the enemy, that he was trying to come between us (even when there was no "us" in reality), that he had to pay for his misdeeds.

The next morning the pounding headache which kept me in bed didn't help erase those vindictive feelings; so I devised a plan, one innocent enough to pass as a joke. But first things first, get over the hellish hangover.

It took me a lot of liquids and some pills to be functional enough to finally set things into motion. I started writing messages to our managers with my great idea for the next broadcast; give Chandong the MC position and then making everything possible to get on his nerves. Not like I hadn't changed the odds in my favor before, changing our "weekly mission".

And the idea stuck, after all, who wouldn't want to see the reaction of our own "laid back guy" when mad? Wouldn't it be so funny to test his patience?

Janghyun and Hyunseok were on board too when I told them about it on a separate phone conversation. And so, the days flew by and I was finally ready to get some much needed "revenge".

Sadly, not every master plan has the best result. The teasing went on for over half an hour, but the only thing we got out of Chandong was some pouting, a red face, and a couple of phrases said with a raised voice.

After a while I noticed that Janghyun wasn't participating anymore, but I found myself unable to stop; I needed him to get mad at me, to get mad at Hyunseok. Anything to keep them apart... and it just didn't work.

By the end of the broadcast the only thing I had achieved was getting the stern and pointed look from Janghyun that he used before lecturing someone who had gone too out of line.

I will always wonder how Janghyun could manage to sound so disappointed, making me face my irrational actions, and turning my pettiness into guilt in less than 10 minutes. Or how he was perceptive enough to realize that there were other reasons behind my so-called prank.

He made me confess my motivations, listening to my toxic thoughts with a patience that reminded me why he was chosen to be the leader instead of me, the brazen one. Talking to him should have been what I had done from the beginning; it made me feel kind of stupid, but way calmer, ready to face the consequences to my childishness, and possibly find the strength to face Hyunseok soon.

The best way I could describe myself was "a total asshole", when I went to speak to the second youngest and was received with a forgiving smile. That kid might be too good for his own sake, but at least my idiocy wouldn't cause further awkwardness between us; I'd make sure of it from now on.

But talking to the source of my inner turmoil wouldn't be as easy, and as a matter of fact, I wasn't even the one to give the first step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> First try writing a fanfic. Also, not my native language.
> 
> I tried to keep this as canon compliant as possible, but I might have confused the order of some events.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
